


Dizzy's 18th and encounters to remember

by RhianneHope



Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Core four and Dizzy, Family Drama, Family Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: It's Dizzy's big birthday and she's officially an adult but will her close family see her that way and discover the secret she's worked so hard to protect for so long? Who'll be there when harsh words are spewed and who'll be sent away with their tail between their legs?
Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590037
Kudos: 2





	Dizzy's 18th and encounters to remember

It was June 10th and Dizzy’s 18th and the gang were treating her to a night out in the night life of Auradon, she’d dressed herself as well as doing her own hair and makeup now waiting for the gang and their boyfriends and girlfriends to pick her up. Wearing a thigh-length black dress with a halter neck and keyhole front it highlighted the expanse of caramel skin tone and long legs, even longer with her five-inch black platforms. Knowing it was the beginning of June she still grabbed her leather jacket and clutch. Celia was maybe meeting them with her boyfriend at the club. Hearing Evie’s knock she clicked along the floor of her apartment. Letting Evie in as she stood back at the mirror, clipping in her diamond hoops she did another quick sweep and picked up her keys, draining the last dregs of her drink in a swig she ushered Evie from the apartment. She and Dizzy were the only single women and Evie clearly wanted to show that, she’d gone for a strapless deep blue dress and black stilettos with her hair pinned into a curled ponytail, a few loose blue tresses framing her face.  
’Diz, you look killer. But you know the guys will try and make you change. You might be eighteen but Chad and Jay still think you’re a ten-year-old. Rolling her eyes, she pushed her curled hair over her shoulder and linked an arm with Evie. Heading to the limo they were meeting everyone in. Dizzy knew the vodka hadn’t quite kicked in yet but she could feel the buzz starting to as she and Evie strode towards their group. Even Lonnie and Jane had changed up their looks for tonight, their bright colours darkened to look more like VK’s than AK’s and all Dizzy could hope was that Chad would finally get together with Evie and Jay would be too distracted to notice how she looked. Until Carlos blew that for her, sharp wolf whistle falling from his lips.  
’Damn ladies’  
Wrapping an arm around both their waists as Mal took a photo, Dizzy rolling her eyes, trying to close up her jacket before Jay or Chad could ruin her night. Carlos just shaking his head when she reached for the zip, shaking his head she decided to leave it open.   
’Hey D...’  
’Hey Chad, loving the tee’  
’Diamara Anabelle Tremaine’  
Rolling her eyes, she cocked an eyebrow and attached her hands to her hips, platforms clicking against the pavement. Chad’s declaration had Jay turning from Lonnie to look at Dizzy, losing his cocky smirk his face dropped.  
’What are you wearing?’  
Shooting pleading eyes at Evie and Lonnie who both attempted to catch the duo’s attention but for once it went unnoticed.  
‘Diz, you cannot go out looking like that’  
‘Why?’  
‘Because…Because you can’t’  
‘Why?’  
‘What would mum and dad say?’  
Suddenly changing her pout into a wide grin, looking at Evie who knew this wouldn’t end well.  
‘Actually dear cousin Chadwick, Aunt Cindy helped me pick it and Uncle Kit paid for it’  
Letting his mouth drop open Evie couldn’t help let out a sharp laugh, spluttering into a fit of giggles at Chad’s expression. Looking at Evie who was flashing her puppy eyes he gave in.  
‘Fine. But I’ll be keeping an eye on people, especially boys, any get too…’  
‘Yes dad. Now can we GO or does Jay have some more complaints about my new dress?’  
Turning to look at Jay who had thrown an arm around Lonnie’s waist he shook his head as the group piled into the limo Dizzy leaned slightly too far forward, Evie thankful standing in front of her, Dizzy had never been so grateful for the leather jacket somewhat covering her chest, with Carlos behind who just shook his head and stopped Chad seeing up her skirt. Making sure his voice was close to her ear when they all set off he whispered quietly.  
‘Diz, mind the skirt, it rode up before it can’t again especially near Chad or Jay, they might turn us round’  
Nodding she pulled her skirt down slightly self-conscious, maybe she shouldn’t have let Aunt Cindy talk her into this dress, maybe her other one that was white and knee length would be better. Almost sensing the inner turmoil Evie nudged Lonnie who caught the attention of Mal and Jane. All the girls silently agreeing that Dizzy needed a pick me up and fast otherwise they’d be heading back to Dizzy’s apartment earlier than midnight. Spotting the bottle Jane eyed Evie, it was a bottle of Dizzy’s favourite vodka, mixed with some glittery substance making it sparkly and rainbow. Handing the bottle to Mal she grabbed five glasses and handed them to the girls, letting Ben dish out beers to the boys. Pouring Dizzy, hers in a specific glass with 18th written on she lifted her glass.  
‘To Diz’  
‘Diz’  
All taking a large gulp of their drinks as Dizzy drank hers in one. All staring as Evie refilled her glass half full.  
‘Easy D, we haven’t had food yet’  
Sipping at her drink she slowed down as they pulled up at her favourite restaurant, letting Carlos catch her hand when she climbed out trying to make sure her dress didn’t fall on the top or flash anyone with her skirt length, rolling his eyes as he linked his arm through hers, Jane stood behind talking to Mal, Lonnie and Evie.  
‘Shall we Lady Diamara’  
‘We shall Sir Carlos’  
Laughing as they led the group into the restaurant, hearing the bounce of music from their speakers, letting the hostess lead them to a large corner table Dizzy slid along the back until she was curled in the corner, peeling off her leather jacket she relaxed as everyone sat down, glancing at the menu she asked for a glass of water and began to find the pasta she’d eaten last time Chad had fetched her and Evie here, she’d told him to take Evie out on a date and he’d panicked and told Evie he needed to sort Dizzy’s 18th plans. Finding her carbonara dish she reminded herself to order some mash potatoes to share with Evie when the waitress came back with their drinks order. Evie slid in her other side as she peeled away her jacket, dress low cut enough to highlight sharp collar bones and her creamy milk skin tone. Chad couldn’t help stare, making Dizzy giggle into her menu as everyone else sat down and picked up a menu the waitress fetched their drinks over. Everyone eyeing the glass of water she passed to Dizzy who thanked her quietly before watching her friends grab gin’s, vodka and beers, Evie dropping her voice as Ben and Mal debated, Jay eyed up Lonnie and Jane and Carlos watched Evie and Dizzy worriedly.   
‘Diz, you good?’  
‘Yeah I’m fine, think I’ll get the pasta again Ev and we can split the mash’  
‘Sounds good to me’  
Letting everyone else pick what they wanted Dizzy sipped on her glass of water, ordering another when their food arrived she delicately bit into her pasta, relishing the taste as the boys devoured the burgers Chad had recommended, Mal lifted her glass after swallowing a bite of her lasagne.  
‘To Dizzy and the best 18th’  
Sounds of applause and whistles as the gang finished their food and headed out to the club, Dizzy’s stomach rolling as she got closer and closer to her job, knowing the girls behind the bar knew that her family didn’t have a clue about her job, except for Evie, Carlos and Jane. The latter moving closer as he dropped his voice next to her ear.  
‘It’ll be fine Diz, they got you cover for the night and she won’t be half the dancer you are. Tomorrow everything goes back to normal and no one has to know’  
Nodding along as the limo stopped outside her club, all piling through the doors as she headed towards the dance floor, she let the girls head to the bar, needing a large drink to make it through the next few hours.   
She got the mm brown eyes, caramel thighs, long hair, no wedding ring, hey!  
Seeing Dizzy across the club floor he couldn’t believe it, her deep chocolate eyes held contacts that made them sparkle even more, her normally long legs exposed with an expanse of cooled caramel skin, hair floating down her back in bouncy curls as her and Evie twirled each other on the dance floor. About to approach when the song changed, Rihanna blasting as the two let out a loud girly squeal and pulled three other girls up from their booth to dance. He recognised it as Queen Mal, Li Lonnie, Swords and Shields captain and Jane FG’s daughter.  
Meanwhile Dizzy was loving life, she’d noticed some guy with a chocolate coloured skin tone and deep brown hair, slicked into a quiffed style watching her from across the dance floor, laughing she whispered in Evie’s ear while they danced, the song changed and Dizzy let out a squeal, Evie following behind they pulled the girls from the booth, Dizzy taking Jane’s and Lonnie’s hands and leading them to the dance floor, Mal and Evie heading to the DJ booth before joining the other three on the dance floor, Dizzy ignoring it as the guys ordered another round at the bar her and Evie had been to buy shots not long ago and it looked like this mystery dude was gonna buy her another drink, she’d not paid for a round since they left the restaurant two hours ago. Seeing her mystery watcher head to the bar she released the girls and headed for the stranger.  
I saw you lookin’ from across the way and I now really wanna know your name  
‘Hey’  
‘Hey yourself, you’ve been watching for the last ten minutes, the least you can do is buy the lady a drink’  
‘What’s the lady having?’  
‘Vodka and lemon lime’  
Paying for two he handed the glass over, resting his on the bar he watched as she almost fell, some drunk idiot pushing into her, grabbing her waist he managed to steady her.  
‘You should be more careful’  
‘You wanna dance?’  
‘Something tells me the purple and blue girls have a trick up their sleeves’  
Glancing over to her four dancing girls she noticed three guys watching their way, leaning close to his ear she dropped her voice.  
‘Something tells me you’re needed’  
Throwing a glance behind him he noticed his friends, shaking his head with a short laugh he turned back to Dizzy.  
‘Later when I’ve dealt with my very drunk brother?’  
‘Yeah I’m sure you’ll find me somewhere. After all I’m the only one in a black number’  
Nodding he watched her strut away with her drink in hand, eyes trailing her figure as she dumped the empty glass on the table and headed back to dance with a wink, falling in the middle of the group.  
‘Wow Dizz, I had no idea you had that in you’  
Rolling her hips as the beat of the song changed, Evie and Mal’s request blasting the speakers, ‘Let’s shut up and dance’ thumping through the club, nodding to the guys who were already leaving their stuff to dance with the girls, she could see the guy who’d bought her a drink, shooting Evie a wink and gesturing to her cousin she slipped past Carlos and Jane, lightly bumping the girl’s hip as she and Lonnie both turned, grins plastering their faces. Poking their boyfriends and Evie poking her crush respectively who watched as Dizzy pulled her skirt up an inch and sauntered towards him, Chad making to follow when Evie tugged on his hand to dance with him. Grabbing his arm Dizzy gestured to the dance floor.  
‘Care to join?’  
Nodding he abandoned his drink with his friends, arm going around her waist as she headed for the dance floor, letting him guide his hands to rest on her hips as she moved with the beat. Ignoring the pointed stares from her group she moved in time with the beat, turning in a spin as her hips rolled against him. A smirk that could rival Jay’s appearing on her face, she waited until the song was finished and leaned in.  
‘A girl could do with another drink and maybe your number right now’  
‘As the lady wishes’  
Leading his to the bar with a hand on her lower back just above her arse, she wrapped an arm around his neck to steady herself slightly, he slipped an arm around her waist as she released him and glanced at the drinks lining the back of the bar.  
‘Vodka? Dizzy was it?’  
‘That’s me and no let’s have tequila shots and a lemonade…’  
‘Thomas, Tarzan and Jane’s son’  
‘Diamara or Dizzy daughter of Drizella and fuck knows who’  
Laughing heartedly at the eighteen-year-old he paid for the drinks. Slipping a hand into her bra she pulled out a business card kissed him on the cheek and sauntered back to her group with a wave and slight flick of her hips. Falling into the booth next to Carlos who looked at her while she breathlessly giggled.  
‘Did I just do that?’  
‘Yeah Diz, think you gave Jay a heart attack when you pulled your skirt higher, Lonnie had to distract him.’  
‘If you’ve got it flaunt it, anyway I’m sure he enjoyed it.’  
Nodding he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, chuckling as Jay and Chad flopped down opposite the two, Ben sliding on Carlos’ other side. The girls all stood at the bar ordering another round.  
‘Hey Diz, what did he want?’  
‘To dance’  
‘Obviously but I’m guessing he bought you that drink too’  
‘Jay, I love you but seriously butt the fuck out and let me enjoy myself. I’m 18 not 8. I’ve been here before you know.’  
His mouth dropping open as he gaped at the girl he viewed as his younger sister. Dragging Carlos up by his arm she led the way to the dance floor, grabbing her vodka ice bottle she continued pulling Carlos further into the chaos of the dance floor. He was her best friend, with them being just as close as her and Evie and he was slightly younger than the other VK's and AK’s of their group. Dropping her empty drink in the bin near the floor she spun around the pole on the left of the dance floor. Carlos laughing as she reached the top, she’d been the one to teach him to climb and work the pole after she’d taken a class and the first time her and Celia had gone underage drinking in the same club she was dancing in now. Waving at Evie and the gang as Jay and Chad’s mouths once again fell open she shot her mystery guy a wink before hooking a leg around and kicking out the other one as she slid to the floor, she’d done some dancing in the past so her flexibility was great and she’d done some special clients for the club for an expensive price when they had VIP’s or rich dudes in. But that wouldn’t be a good thing to tell Chad, Ben or Jay. She’d told Carlos before she’d done it and he always tracked her phone and picked her up afterwards, claiming he had something to do while Evie tended to distract everyone. She knew that it would mean lectures from even Mal or Lonnie about how dangerous and slutty it was, what she didn’t notice was one of her clients watching propped against the bar with a large whisky. He’d recognise those moves anywhere. Moving towards the dance floor she caught sight of her client PC, this was one of the regulars she danced for but it was quick money when she needed rent, she was proving to everyone she could run her own business, making money and live a good life that matched princesses and princes standards. Slipping to the floor she motioned for Carlos to head back to the table, nodding to PC who made himself look like another guy just talking to her.  
‘Mr PC, the club’s open I’m celebrating not working’  
‘Dia, I’m desperate’  
‘No. Now if you’ll excuse me...’  
‘I’ll triple the pay’  
Inside she knew she needed the money; triple could pay for the next three months rent with money for more fabrics and jewels. Glancing at her phone hidden in her bra she leaned in close as Mal watched her.  
‘It’s an hour till the club closes you can have a dance then but no extras it’s meant to be my weekend off and it’s my birthday. My siblings don’t want me working on my birthday but it’ll be an hour tops so I can continue my night at the club down the road.’  
Nodding he returned to the bar, buying a vodka and dropping it at Dizzy’s table as she sat back in the corner of the booth, grabbing her water bottle and nodding to Evie towards the door, Carlos following as Dizzy slipped her mirror and lipstick from her clutch. Focusing on the makeup she was applying she talked in a hushed tone, hiding in the alley next to the club.  
‘That’s a client he’s tripling pay for an hours dance, if you guys head on to the club round the corner and tell them Día’s working they’ll set you with free drinks for at least forty minutes I’ll try and be as quick as I can but it’s the next three months rent.’  
Both hugging Dizzy as Carlos offered her the breath mints he always did before and after work knowing she’d probably be sick later after work. She loved and hated the job, but it made decent money and paid her bills while being independent.  
‘Celia’s on the bar over at the other club her boyfriend ditched her earlier but she’ll be out after we’ve had a few drinks there, since it’s only eleven now and these shadier clubs know me from work they’ll be open for us till 6 if we want them to be.’  
Nodding the three headed back inside, deciding to make the most of needing to be a little sober she pulled Evie to the bar and ordered two shots of tequila and a large lemonade, looking like the usual Vodka and lemon lime she drank her and Evie took the shots in a swift gulp she slammed the glass back against the bar and grabbed her lemonade. Her head clearing of its slight buzz as the clock hit 12.45, she sighed, the masses clearing as the gang grabbed their coats and bags and shoes in Mal and Jane’s cases.  
‘Diz ready to go?’ Chad called an arm around a tipsy Evie’s waist  
‘I need a word I’ll be round soon’  
All nodding Carlos and Evie leading the gang towards the door and to where Celia was waiting, leaning against the bar heavily, there place was dead with few patrons in. Seeing her friends pile into the bar made her smile as she tried to pinpoint the birthday girl.  
‘Where’s Di?’  
‘Talking to some of the staff at the bar, you know you guys fav one around the corner with the pole and DJ requests’  
‘Obvs, Diz taught me and the girls to work that pole like two months ago, half the girls wouldn’t go near it’  
‘Dizzy taught you. And the girls on the bar’  
‘Yeah, I mean she does...’  
Stopping dead at Evie’s panicked look and Carlos’ subtle shake of the head  
‘She does what Celia?’ Jay cut the tension they all felt building in the quiet club,  
‘Know how to, she took classes in pole dancing a few months back and Evie went along but they didn’t want to tell anyone, and I accidentally found out’  
Releasing a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding Evie excused herself to the toilet, leaning against the sink she gasped for air, they’d kill her and Carlos for letting Dizzy as an underage girl do work like that, what Celia didn’t know was the reason Dizzy taught the girls and how long she’d truly been working in that club for. She’d been earning decent money since she was fifteen and she’d set her business up alongside Evie’s at fourteen after getting off the isle at twelve. She loved her job, but it didn’t always pay all of her bills only she didn’t tell anyone but Evie and Carlos that. She’d wanted to prove she could succeed without Cinderella, Chad or Charming’s name attached to her or any of her other friends. She was Dizzy or Diamara Tremaine, ‘Always Need Sparkle’s’ owner and full-time exotic dancer in the shadier areas of Auradon.’ Evie hated adding that title to her little sister’s name, but it was Dizzy was doing right now and Evie wasn’t gonna fall out with her any more than they had in the past few months. She had only found out when Carlos let it slip after she caught him fetching her back in and thought the girls had been underage drinking in town, so he’d had to pick her up. She was dolled up to the nines and Evie was easily suspicious, he’d been disappearing, when the group went out drinking, he didn’t have anything or left early. Jay thought it was Jane but then she’d joined the group out as well as Lonnie, Ben and Chad and he’d left with a kiss and whispered conversation. Now they avoided Dizzy’s favourite club unless she was out with them. Collecting herself she fished for her phone which was buzzing in her purse, seeing Dizzy’s name she clicked answer and listened as the girl breathed deeply.  
‘Diz?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘You good?’  
‘No but I’m £3000 heavier than before’  
‘God Diz what did you do?’  
‘An hours dancing while he was tied to the pole, we just did the usual he laid on the extra cash cause he was pissed and promised triple pay cause it’s short notice he knows it’s at least double if he’s short notice, why do you think I could afford to come out tonight in new stuff.’  
‘You heading our way now?’  
‘Yeah, he thought it was an hour, but it’s been just under so it’s 2 hours less work and triple the pay’  
‘Nice work Diz, you working tomorrow?’  
‘Yep got a heavy shift tomorrow booked from 10 till 5ish they’ve got a bachelor party till 2.30 and then my usual group till 4.30-5 maybe even 6 depending on how many plan on booking last minute for double, Eves you know I never go that far don’t you?’  
Sighing heavily down the phone Evie pinched her nose, Seeing Jane come into the bathrooms she dried her eyes and tuned back into her conversation.  
‘Diz just get here as soon as, we’ll talk later love you’  
‘On my way love you too Eves’  
Hanging up the phone Evie took a deep breath, feeling Jane wrap an arm around her, head falling onto the youngers shoulder Evie took a minute to relax, the calm Jane was radiating told Evie she knew.  
‘When?’  
‘A few weeks ago, when I was awake after they got back’  
‘Have you told your mum?’  
‘Why? She’ll stop Dizzy or tell Mal and Ben who were her guardians before today, from what Car says she makes a small fortune, plus it’s just dancing right?’  
‘I hope so J, I really do’  
Fixing Evie’s makeup they linked arms and headed back to the group who were curled in another booth at the end of the bar, Lonnie lay against Jay’s side lazily sipping from his beer bottle, Mal sat on Ben’s lap sipping wine and chatting to Celia as Carlos and Chad laughed, slotting themselves between Carlos and Chad the girls chatted quietly as Evie worried her lips between her teeth. Dizzy walking in five minutes later and heading straight for the bar. Exchanging a silent glance with Carlos and Jane Evie headed to the bar, an arm around Dizzy her head fell against the youngers shoulder, Dizzy simply hugging her in response, the worst nights she’d curl up in Evie’s room in the spare bed after the girls talked and Carlos headed for his apartment with Jane. He was a taxi when she worked and he was gonna kill her for the possibly eight hour shift or longer she had for tomorrow and most probably the next few days after as well, it was looking to be a nearly fifty hour week and it was a Tuesday, already she’d done nine including tonight’s work because she’d done overtime the night before. Carlos heading to stand at the bar with Jane in tow as a worried Chad exchanged glances with the others. The furrow in his brow showing the worry he and everyone else was feeling. Carlos leaned against the bar with an arm around Dizzy’s shoulders loosely.   
‘How bad?’  
‘Been sick at work and I could do with a large double vodka and lemonade please’  
Nodding her, Evie and Jane headed to sit down, falling against Chad with a sigh Dizzy took a deep breath, waiting for her breathing to even as Carlos dropped her two drinks, one a shot of clear liquid she knew was vodka and her large vodka and lemonade. Lifting the shot to her lips she gulped it down in one swift motion. Jay chuckling as Dizzy fell against Chad’s chest, holding a large wine glass in her hand as she slowly drank the liquid.  
‘Where we headed after this?’  
‘It’s 1.50, so we’ve probs got another hour or two’  
‘Depends’ Celia chimed in, everyone turning to look at her  
‘What? I know some people who’d be willing to keep their places open if we wanted them to’  
‘How exactly do you know these ‘people?’  
‘I’ve got friends on the other side’  
Giggling along with Dizzy, Evie and Jane she rolled her eyes at Mal’s protective nature,  
‘I work in bars as a job, I know everyone that works this side of town how do you think me and Diz got out at fifteen’  
Dizzy shook her head, Celia had dug them a hole that now they couldn’t get out of, Dizzy had tried to keep it on the down low as much as possible but Celia’s exposure meant there would be some form of argument especially with her cousin and the core four.  
‘WHAT?!’  
‘Look Jay breathe, I got Carlos to pick us up afterwards and Celia was the only one who drank too much the first time’  
‘The first time?!’  
‘Mal, I’ve only ever been sick twice since we started going out and Carlos kept watch both times to make sure I was okay’  
The older Vk’s glaring at their youngest who shrank into Jane, pressing his face into her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her middle, she rolled her eyes but let him press a half drunken kiss to her neck.   
‘Don’t. It’s not his fault, I made him swear not to tell anyone.’  
‘Diamara Tremaine’  
‘Chad seriously. Stop. I have been in trouble my whole life, I lived on the fucking Isle and they might have protected me from the other VK’s but I looked out for myself when it came to home and trust me, Chadwick. Grandmother, Aunt Anastasia and Mother as well as their wannabes were a hell of a lot fucking worse.’  
Shoving herself up she grabbed her stuff and stormed from the bar, leaving a tense awkward silence behind her as Evie and Carlos ran to catch up with the girl, she wasn’t really too mad at Chad she was angry at whatever the customer had done to cut their time short at forty minutes and the internal and external damage he’d done to Dizzy. Seeing her nowhere in sight the two searched for ten minutes before giving in and heading back, Dizzy had headed back to the club knowing that her regulars could be hanging around and she just wanted to work and work right now, the buzz of her birthday had run out, she was sobering up despite the double vodka she’d just downed. Slipping her keys into the lock she glanced around before sneaking in. She knew the bar girls would have left and so would Maddie the owner and Jill the manager, slipping behind the bar she made herself a glass of lemonade before throwing down her practice mat and grabbing her grips and arm protectors for practicing. Kicking off her heels she swigged another few mouthfuls from her pint and headed for some decent practice, she knew she’d need some more tricks when the busy season began, she might be doing fifty hour weeks now but that could be near seventy now she’d be doing all week at 10 hours a day just to make sure she could save for when winter hit and she had few customers in December and January. Starting her music, she sighed and relaxed her body, knowing the anger and tension would only make her practice sloppy, she wasn’t about to let anyone let that happen. Starting with simple by climbing to the top and spinning to the floor she pointed her toes, turning herself upside down and splitting her legs using her upper body strength to hold herself up. Twisting and shifting so her once sloppy moves were perfectly the anger and irritation building as she fell to the middle of the pole before letting go and hitting the mat with an ungraceful thump. Evie’s and Jane’s gasps echo in her ears just like Chad and Jay’s angry shouts, Mal and Ben’s disapproving stares everyone blurring her vision as she slowly stands back up, rubbing her hands with her special grip cream she peeled away her hand grips and arm protectors it was time to try adding the new move to her usual advanced routine, feeling the burn of the pole rubbing against her thigh and the bruise forming on her arm and shins. Blasting her music with a single drag of her finger along her phone she pointedly ignored the missed calls, texts and voicemails. Mainly from Evie, Chad and Carlos, Jane knowing she’d want space and Celia would know where to find her. A slow, gentle song blasted from her speaker, she pulled away from the pole and relaxed into a new floor routine, fully aware of the group watching her from outside ‘You’re worth it’ by Cimorelli making the tears stream heavily as Chad tried to push the door Carlos pushed against his chest, nodding inside the building before speaking.  
‘She’s working it out let’s let her do that’  
Conceding he stepped back as Evie stood in front of him twining their fingers together as they all watched transfixed, Evie releasing Chad as she watched Dizzy fall to the floor, reaching for Carlos’ hand as they watched the girl they’d all helped raise pour her heart into another routine. Evie and Jane had seen it when she laughed at the top of that pole, she might hate the dancing for men but she loved climbing on that pole to dance, she’d always been a dancing kind of girl even when she moved around the salon humming to the crackling music in her headphones. Carlos’ grip tightening on Evie’s hand and around Jane’s waist as the three watched Dizzy run for the pole, the other five watching frozen with fear as Dizzy caught the pole with an iron grip, swinging herself to land on the mat as she dusted the tears decorating her cheeks. She’d worn herself out when she sunk to the floor, letting more tears pour as she freely cried, for the fights with Jay and Chad, for the drinking, for the snarky comments with Mal and for acting exactly how everyone she said she wasn’t gonna be treated like. A whore. Feeling a tight set of arms wrap round her as Carlos whispered in her ear, unlike everyone else he’d been waiting for the moment she snapped, ready to hold her when everything got too much just like it had now, Evie and Jane both had tear tracks as Chad wrapped an arm around the pair, he’d always protected Jane before the Core four, Dizzy, Celia and the twins arrived and he always would she was family, after all his mother called fairy godmother by her nickname rather than her real name. Helping her up Carlos checked her over and nodded to the door,  
‘What do you want us to do with them?’  
‘Get rid of them, I’m practicing’  
‘But Diz…’  
‘C, I love you and know you mean well. But right now, the last thing I need is to see them. So, I’m gonna work for another hour maybe two then walk home.’  
‘No I’ll stay and call a cab, I’ll spend the night with you, I planned to anyway. Well we were all gonna spend the night at the castle but that’s not happening and you have a spare room.’  
‘C I’ll be fine; I can call later plus I’ll need a lift to work tonight cause it’s a long shift’  
‘How long?’  
‘At the least 10 till 5 maybe even 6’  
‘Diz…’  
‘I know it’s gonna be a long shift but I need the cash and it’s kinda fun I like the dancing just not the half-naked for men for money part.’  
‘You know Eves will wanna…’  
‘Yeah, she and Jane can stay but I want the rest gone, I’ll deal with Celia another time, I suppose I should be grateful she didn’t rat out my real secret.’  
‘That would have been a lot worse, I’ll send them home or wherever so long as they aren’t here. We’ll make sure it’s tidy and restocked while you finish up’  
Nodding in defeat she let Carlos head back to the darkened doors while she replaced her grips and found a bouncier song to perfect her latest routine with. Jason Derulo standing out on her playlist she shuffled the songs, starting out the routine with a simple run up, Jane and Evie watching from a booth while Carlos stood outside defiant in letting them inside.  
‘No, Eves, Jane and I are all she wants’  
‘We’re family’  
‘You aren’t who she wants to see right now Chad’  
‘But…’  
The sound of heels made the duo stop bickering as Jane joined the duo, taking Chad’s hands in her own.  
‘Chad you are a great big brother to Dizzy and even me, but right now and in the pub she didn’t her overbearing big brother she needed her supportive one and now she’s burning off her anger. Go home all of you, we’ll sort this when Dizzy isn’t angry or busy.’  
Removing Chad’s hands she reached up slightly and pressed a kiss to his temple before letting Mal and Lonnie drag the three boys away, Jane couldn’t help the tears pooling at the corners of her baby blue’s she let Carlos wrap her in his arms, pressing his chin on her shoulder he pressed a gentle kiss to her neck before letting her head back in, making sure to lock the doors behind him he headed behind the bar as ‘Ridin Solo’ blasted from the speakers, Evie and Jane twirling each other in circles making him smile as Dizzy waved from the top of the pole. Glancing between all the fridges Carlos checked the tills were off and made sure that he left the money for their drinks in the office, a note attached with his name on. The boss and manager knew that Dizzy sometimes came in early in the mornings or stayed late to perfect routines and knew that when they found the money later that Carlos had been there with her in case she fell or hurt herself. Checking the wardrobe and making sure that her costumes were all there and she’d not misplaced anything this week. She tended to ignore her stuff when she was exhausted or just didn’t care about anything except getting home and to bed. He knew she’d be fine once they all got over the shock and surprise of it all, it would just take time and if that meant Evie, Jane and him had to keep an eye then the three would, they might not like what she was doing but they loved her and she loved what she was doing.


End file.
